Whiskey and Tequila
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Haji caught David drinking, correct? But what if the drunk didn't stop? What if Haji had to teach him the different meanings that came with various alchols? And he drank himself? David/Haji comradaire. Mild HajiSaya -Birthday pres/fic to myself-


**A/n: Based loosely on Jackson Rathbone's quote:"Love: Whisky burns for longer and warms you up on the inside and sometimes it makes you do stupid things. Lust: Tequila just makes you wasted".**** I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"I don't believe you would need to drink that one."

David turned, his eye brow lifting, to find that he had the company of another. Haji stood in the doorway of the kitchen, impassive as ever, yet the "younger" of the men could sense a bit of emotion behind his usual stoic visage.

He waved the brown-glass bottle in his hand at the silent Chevalier."Oh ya? Why's that?" he slurred.

Haji set his cello down by the door as he crossed the room to sit in the chair opposite from David's. He before took the whiskey bottle out the blonde's hand, he removed his jacket and set it on the back of his chair. After, he poured a shot in one of the dozen small glasses on the card table between them, then he did the same thing with the tequila that had been sitting under the table.

David's eyes were focused on the alcohol, but his ears were open and anticipating the things Haji had to say. He wasn't _nearly _drunk enough to forget the rarity of a conversation with Saya's Chevalier. "... So ya gonna tell me why you're drinking with me? Why you wouldn't just let me down my whiskey in peace? Or does this have some 'greater message'?"

Clear _Joven _and _Jack Daniel's_ had already filled six of the twelve glasses to the brim. Haji's tightly pressed lips finally parted after a minute or so, to answer his question's as David assumed.

"I have lived many years David," some amusement flashed in his eyes when seeing David's reaction to speaking his name for the first time,"more than you. More than most. And in my travels I have come across and indulged-though not often-in these... beverages."

The dishevelled drunk of a man laid his cheek against his fist, his unkept blonde bangs falling into his tired red eyes, and continued to stare longingly at the elixir that had filled the empty space in him from months. "You don't look that old... You could be my son for God's sake..." he mumbled,"... You've been around, so what's your point?"

"Troubled people should know the differences between alcohols, and how they relate to the way we feel," Haji tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before picking up two glasses of the tan and clear drinks.

He indicated to the shot of whiskey,"This is like... Pride, and or love. It burns for a longer time and warms you up on the inside and sometimes it makes you do idiotic things. You don't drink this out of celebration for love, do you?"

David watched with envy as Haji down the little cup of whiskey. He finished three more before he spoke again.

"You also don't drink for pride," he raised the next glass to his lips,"you drink to hide yourself behind a vial of cynicism. Because you no longer fight. You've lost your way, your reason."

"How many damn times do I have to ask, you emotionless jackass? 'So?'"

The younger appearing man brushed his question off, he drank all but one shot of Daniel's before he picked up his first bit of tequila.

"_This _is nothing David, in your situation it could represent sorrow, or it could be madness. Either way, it simply makes you sick." the black haired young man met the glare he was being given with a cool glance.

"It is just an observation, but, in order to even move on again. It seems you must choose, an opportunity to regain your pride?" he motioned to the last cup of whiskey, then the tequila"Or an endless amount of sorrow for the rest of our existence?"

David stared at him. "... What the Hell? Did you get your damn therapist licence or somethin'?"

Irritation flashed in Haji's eyes, a sigh seemed to escape him as he stood from his chair. He swung his cello case back on one shoulder, then draped his coat over his arm.

Before he left David called to him. "Hey."

"Yes?"

The former Shield held up the empty bottle of Daniel's and the half full tequila. "Which one would you choose?"

Haji walked over and plucked his choice from the blonde's grip. David blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"... Because the other can be love. I know love... it is sad and it is painful. Therefore, I'd rather be ill."

The door shut.

And like that David was alone again.

He sighed.

"Here's to wishful thinkin'."

His steely blue eyes closed as the smooth bitter whiskey slid down his throat as he poured the cups of tequila down the drain. He didn't need them anymore.

* * *

Saya glanced over her shoulder, while she laid on the hotel bed with her back to him, he sat in the armchair beside her. When his cello had stopped singing her into her subconscious, she knew something was wrong.

And the way he looked was the first she'd ever seen. Her Chevalier was seated with one leg folded on the chair with him, one elbow resting on that knee, his other leg was stretched out on his cello case like footrest. He was slumped in his seat, jacket removed and hair messy. His head lolled back lazily and like his smooth noble features, a clear bottle shined in the low light from the open window.

"Haji?"

She watched his throat move as he swallowed, he sighed heavily as if it were the first time in a hundred years that he could relax. When his eyes finally slid over to to meet hers they were concerned as always, but glazed over from the tequila with a tad of sadness shining in his slate orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" even with the short distance between them, she could smell the mild alcohol in his breath.

"No..."

The crimson Queen watched his long eyelashes touch his cheek as his eyes lidded while he took another long gulp. When his lips left the bottle, they were wet and a line of tequila ran from the corner of his mouth._ He looks like David... so... miserable.._.

"Sleep Saya." he whispered hoarsely.

Saya pulled the covers around her tighter, secretly pretending they were his arms; hating that she still wanted his embrace when she had more important things to worry about.

Because she was no longer looking at him, she did not realize he continued to gaze at her, his thoughts an endless recording of the words he had said to David:

_"... Because the other can be love. I know love... it is sad and it is painful. Therefore, I'd rather be ill."_

He supposed he didn't deserve whiskey, and just for that night, he could distract himself with tequila.

* * *

**A/n: Haji drinking isn't IC I know, I just felt like it would be interesting. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
